Chargen/Setting/2
Click here to return to page one of the Setting Guide. For the purposes of most games, the setting will probably be somewhere in the North Marches mainly because that's the region that has had the most work done with it. Each Campaign will have its own setting guide listing what races, classes and locations are permitted by the GM. Click here for Active Campaigns. Right-Click here for a more complete description of the North Marches. Race Restrictions Each of the Five Races, Human, Halfling, Gnome, Dwarf and Elf are represented, in some capacity, within the North Marches. The North is known for its tolerance of non-humans where as the south is fond of telling the other races where and how they can live. Common Characters in the North Marches would be from the following races or sub-races: Elf *Sylvanari (The tall forest elves and the most common of their kind found in the human lands) *Quenari (The union of a human and an elf) Dwarf *Barzul (Aka the Shield Dwarves, the hill dwarves found primarily on the eastern slopes of the Shield Mountains) *Zulner (The union of a human and a dwarf) Gnome *Gizaryl (The wise and intelligent masters of arcane energy) *Ulevon (The fun-loving brewmasters and alchemists) Halfling *Hanabril (The wild halflings) *Norbril (The more 'modern' halflings who have adopted a lifestyle similar to humans) Human *Marches *Kessian *Northlands For a full description of racial mechanics click here . Regional Options For a more detailed description of the various regions in play click here. Keep in mind that most characters will be from the North Marches , South Marches , the Kels or the Shield Marches . It is possible that a character could be from the Northlands , the Provinces or even the Kessian Highlands but that is a huge distance to travel. Cultural Restrictions Click here for a more detailed description on the Culture of the game. 'Religion' For a more detailed description on Religion click here. One's patron's symbol is often worn as a necklace or other symbol. Knowledge of the Forgotten, Ancient and Hidden is restricted in chargen. The Order of the Blazing Sun is constantly on guard for any cult activity for the followers of the Corrupted. A GM should be consulted before any character attempts to claim one of the Corrupted as a Patron. 'Nobility' Membership in one of the noble houses is possible but this will affect how 'free' the character is to leave his area. Noble houses are fairly tied to their region and leaving it to go off on an adventure isn't always possible. Click the following links for a detailed description of the Noble Houses of the North and South Marches. *Noble Houses of the North *Noble Houses of the South 'Guilds' Membership in one of the trade guilds is possible but this will also effect how 'free' the character is to leave the area. Some guilds may allow greater flexibility with the character and what obligations they might have within their community or region whereas others have more restriction. Click the following links for a detailed description of the Trade Guilds of the North and South Marches. *Guilds of the North *Guilds of the South Category:Chargen